The Time Travelling Duo
by GilaKomik
Summary: They accept Zack Fair dead, they're Soldier after all, but when be present with the opportunity to change the outcome, why should they denied it. After all, Cloud Strife wasn't Zack Fair only friend.


Disclaimer : Not mine

Warning : Bad grammar, Un-beta-ed, English is not my native

Yaoi kissing, allusion of yaoi couple, Fujoshi

* * *

><p>Source of plot bunny : Various time travel fanfic. And Cloud wasn't Zack only friend. What if the other also feeling guilty about it and been giving a second chance to save Zack?.<p>

Fandom : Final Fantasy 7

Pairing : Zack and Aerith, Cloud and Tifa.

A/N : I have nothing against yaoi or any relationship. However romance genre (grab a donut and a cup of tea) is not my division. Can anyone guess who the duo is before the end of the story?

* * *

><p>He wakes up suddenly and screaming before he smother his face with pillow to avoid be hear by anyone. It took him a three minute to stop screaming and another ten minute for him to calm down. Slowly he take a deep breath and release it slowly, his eyes take a good look of his surroundings. He is now in his old room. His old room at Shin-ra building, the same building that had been destroys many years ago. He can help but giggling likes a high school girl. He had SUCCESS!. His 'lots-of-hole-in-the-plan-than-cheese' had success. He quickly gets out from his bed and go to his desk to check the date but not before someone knock his door. He tense and check the clock that he know on the bedside table. 3.30am, its late... who the he... ahhh.. right, there someome else with him. Slowly he opens the door and greets the person who knocks his door.<p>

"Hey... what'up?,"

"You okay? I can hear you screaming from my room,"

"Nothing, just... nightmare,"

"Just nightmare huh...," his friend give him a look. The one that he perfect years they spend time together at Edge. His simply grinning back at him, showing his white teeth at him before his friend grab and hug him tightly before both of them laugh happily.

"How long did we have?"

"Wait, let me see the date... damn we got about ten month,"

"Ten month... do you think it's enough?,"

"I think so...,"

"Good... we got lot work to do, so let's mosey," then both promptly broke into laughter again.

* * *

><p><em>He was born and grew up in Kalm, his mother is <em>_a single mother who owns__ a grocery shop, two uncles, __and one__ lives near the sea as a fisherman and another one lives outskirt of Kalm not quite right in his mind. And no, he never __knows__ his __father. That's__ what he told if someone ask about his family. What he didn't tell is that, his great grandfather use to work with the old Shin-ra (Rufus grandfather) as weapon developer before having a dissagrement with the new heir, the current Shin-ra (Rufus father) before he quit. He also very good at shooting. Something that have been pass down to his grandfather, his mother and uncles and him. He know who is father is. Apparently, his father was his grandfather __apprentice__ in shooting, and there's and accident that involve a lots of alcohol, a bet that his father lost and 'certain donation'. Years later, when his mother refuse to be wed, his grandmother, a Cosmo Canyon scientist end up give her the 'donation' and nine month later he was born. Yeah... he __knows__. And his father was a Turk._

_His crazy uncle wasn't crazy to begin with. He __claims__ to be crazy to avoid __being__recruiting__ by Shin-ra. He actually an inventor and technology savy as good as Reeve Tuesti. It was his uncle that teach him a lots of stuff that on information gathering. That's how he know who his father his. What kind of work he doing. At the age of thirteen, he __leaves__ Kalm with intention to join Shin-ra as a Turk to __precede__ his father legacy. _

_Then he __meets__ Zack Fair... _

_To this day, it __stills__ a mystery how he end up in SOLDIER Program.  
><em>

_-12345-_

_He was born in Junon and __grows__ up in Costa del Sol. His parents are both mechanics. From household appliance to transportation, they can repair it. And he __inherits__ the love of machine from his parent. Only he __wants__ more. He sometime will gaze into the star and wonder what it __feels__ to be up there. His parent never stop him, they even encourage him, __challenge__ him even. So he __throws__himself__ in __engineering__ study at such a young age. Then the __rumor__ come, that Shin-ra had a new department, an Air and Space Department. Hearing this, he __doubles__ his effort. _

_At the age of thirteen, he __leaves__ Costa del Sol with a determination to join Air and Space Department by becoming an __apprentice__ to the Captain Cid Highwind. To Midgar he goes. _

_Then he __meets__ Zack Fair... _

_He never __regrets__ it leaving his dream behind. _

* * *

><p>They spend their first night in the past by making a list and plan. It takes a few hours of adding and cross out the plan. After the plan is finalize, it take another hours for them to memorize the detail of said plan before they destroy the evidence. After exhausting themselves, both of them end up fallen asleep on the same bed. Not that they mind, in the future both of them are too broken, sleeping alone only invite the never ending nightmare so they always share the bed. For now they rest, tomorrow they will begin their first phase.<p>

It's take him a week to gather the necessary item for their first phase. They have to do it slowly to avoid being detected by their comrade or worst Turk. Fortunately for him, he always walk around the Sector on his free time, so it easy for him to acquire the necessary item. And he had a LOTS of free time. On other hand his friend had to keep up the appearance by hanging out with his group. The same group of SOLDIER that sell him out to Deepground. He prays that his friend will hold himself enough from doing something stupid.

...

...

Sigh... who he is kidding.

'Ping!' He raises his eyebrows and open his PHS

_'Hey love..._

_Pick me up some ice cream, bad break up with my buddies, need something to soothe my wounded heart..._

_Love :-)'_

See... that's why he never has lots of friend. He make sure most of his friends (expect Zack and this idiot) on the level of friend with benefit only. He maybe a SOLDIER, but he still Turks at heart. He quickly replied back to his friend and closes his PHS. He got grocery shopping to do.

-12345-

Both of them staring at the assemble item with satisfied face before his friend turn to him.

"How long it take to make a PHS?,"

"About three day, without interruption, a set... PHS and tablet, a week and half or two week," his friend nods.

"How many set are you going to make?,"

"Depend... SP set maybe three, Normal set...," he quickly calculate "Five, maybe? If I have enough time," Normal set are easy to make, it simply an untraceable PHS, nothing more. It's the SP set that harder. It was the hacker set, untraceable PHS and tablet that use to hacking any database. WRO and Rufus had used it on Hojo lab all around the world. The one he going to make it was the latest model in the future and harder to trace.

"Well then, let's get cracking then," he only rolled his eyes at his friend.

It was a few hours in the making when he suddenly blurt to his friend about his father. He a little bit surprise as he never told anyone about that past or future. His friend blinks at him before grins.

"You knows... there's a rumors in Deepground that General was his son," it was his turn to blinks before he throw the bird at his friend who laughing.

Damn those Deepground gossiping like schoolgirls.

* * *

><p><em>There's a lot of misunderstanding in his friendship with Zack from the <em>_outsider__. Many people, SOLDIERs, grunts and Turks think the he__ is__ the one who hold Zack leashes. He the one that manage him when his sunny personality become to__o__ much for other. He the one who become the suspect when prank wars between SOLDIERs and Turks escalate. It's not, it the other way around. Zack the one who hold his leash. He make sure he doesn't cross the line in digging the dirt (even though he refuse to listen any of those dirt) if the Turks start to suspect, he the one who create the diversion by becoming too much sunny for anyone. It was he who plans the pranks and Zack the one become they blame. It was Zack who drag his sorry ass out of fire to the base camp in Wutai._

_Zack had done so much for him and yet he... he only give him a message that he will dessert Shin-ra if he ask him. What an idiot he is. Zack never ask something like that. He should dessert and rush to his help the moment he hear about his escape. _

_That's was his deepest regret and lots of what ifs while sitting in cell of Deepground. _

_-12345-_

_I'll follow you to the end Zack! _

_While Zack had __dismissed__ it as a joke, he truly __means__ it. There something within Zack __that attracts__ him. Not in romantic level no. So, when his friend sent a message, telling him that Zack have been spotted miles away from Midgar, he quickly rush to help him only to be block by his so call friend. He suddenly __remembers__ not everyone in the SOLDIERs like Zack. Some of them are quite __jealous__ with his promotion (that include him, much to his horror). The aftermath of his 'death' both him and his friend spend time in gym and VR training room longer than __necessary__ to avoid a bloodbath to those who try to badmouth Zack. Before he could do anything, they quickly subdue him and knock him out. When he __awakes__ he already on his cell__,__everything had been remove from his body__ leaving only his SOLDIER uniform and his friend glaring murderously at him. Of course his __friend explains__ to him in voice full of venom. Apparently before __he has been__sending__ down here, he __manages__ to crack Zack cell and reading his mail. One of them __belongs__ to him. Saying about promotion and will help Zack if he let him been capture. He stay quiet, he had to admit he did plan that only its sound too stupid that he discard that. One of his so called friend __probably__ hear him mutter that and __who's__ know what happen after that. His silent cause his friend to believe that he did write those massage and __promptly__ punch him. Hard. And he __lets__ him do it. A little pain are nothing compare to the betrayal he feel right now. _

* * *

><p>As a mode of transportation, after so much debate, they decide on motorcycle. They combine their money together and buy two second hand motorcycles. This time they didn't bother to be discreet. After the mass dissertation, the deaths of Genesis and Angeal and a year later follow by Sephiroth and Zack, all SOLDIERs are under surveillance. The Turks will shadow them when they going into mission or when they have an off day. Lucky or unlucky depend on who are you asking, they have been put under Heideigger command. Incompetent as he is, even he know not to cross the line when come dealing with SOLDIERs. A year after under his command, they manage to haggle their freedom by unleash his friend at Heideigger. The Turk have right to interrogate them on spot if something suspicious come up, but they no longer shadow them on every mission or corner. Which mean, they will get suspicious about the bikes if they try to hide, unlike PHS, it's too bulky. And he is right. Five hours after he buys the bikes, in one of SOLDIERs abandon warehouse, he had been visit by Turks. Two familiar Turks. Reno and Rude. He always call them R&amp;R in the future. They quickly questioning him, why suddenly he decide to buy the bikes and he simply bullshitting them all ways through. These two are ruthless but their future counterparts are far more ruthless and also a little bit kinder. After a few hours they left, satisfied with his answers. He sighs in relief before patting the both bike and quietly exits the warehouse. His mind full of blueprint for the bike modification. Their bike are going to base on Cloud Strife bike, his latest one was a magic, combine with technology bike. It save the fuels and far more faster the usual bike, it even silent, rumors has it that Cloud Strife was so frustrate with Fenrir oil consumption, that he end up make a new engine with the help of Cid Highwind, Reeve Tuesti and Bugenhagen. Well he doesn't know it true or not. But what he know that Cid Highwind is a genius and he, who idol him will have fun on re-creating the engine. Maybe if he still survives after this, he make one for Cloud Strife.<p>

-12345-

Aerith notice something different about him and he simply agree with her. Just like Zack said, Aerith will value them more if they spoke trufuly. He agree but he didn't tell her how much different he is. And she happily accepts that. They spend a few minute chatting before he hand her a newly built PHS. He simply tells her it's untraceable and make sure keep close to herself. She nodded hesitantly, she opens her mouth to ask but he simply shook his head.

"Please trust me in this Aerith, let... let me... my regret...," she look at him with a kind eyes and smile at him.

"There's nothing to regret for. You have done your best," she said gently. He smiles at her ignoring the tears running down his check.

"And this time I'll go beyond that," he hug her before walk out the church, refusing to look back or he going to talk more than he should. Beside, almost time for the Turks to come back after the not so imaginary bomb threat at Rufus.

-12345-

He stop and stare at Seventh Heaven before slowly enter the bar. He's wearing a civilian cloth with sunglasses to cover his eyes. He takes a look at surrounding before sitting at a bar. And there's she is Tifa Lockheart. In the future, Seventh Heaven is a popular place where most people hang out. They know, it's the only place where nobody willing to cause the ruckus (with her husband lugging those sword around) and if the bar door had been hang with materia, the civilian know, it was reserved for WRO or Turks or Avalanche. The survivors of Deepgroud avoid the bar like plague. But both of them enjoying their time here. Lockheart and Strife very good at mixing the drinks for them. He never had been so drunk after his promotion into Second Class.

He waits at the corner of the bar until the customer thinned and the current leader of Avalanche isn't there. Then he slowly approaches the bartender. He could see her suspicious and wary. He simply smiles at her and quietly told her who is he. He could see her muscle tense, prepare to leash out to him.

"You're looking for someone right? The blond hair kid that look like chocobo right?," she look more suspicious. He only shrug, he expected that. "He is not in Midgar yet, but here...," he hand he the PHS. "It's untraceable. When he arrives, we will call you. Please keep it with you all the time. It will be better if your friend didn't know yet," Lockheart look at him, trying to make sense of him. He let her be. After a few minute, she nod and keep the PHS, he simply smiles and thank her then immediately go out from the bar to avoid questioning. But not before giving her a direction to a church and ask her to visit.

-12345-

In their fourth month in the past, they recieve a high priority mission. Two escape specimens have been spotted heading Banora, they will heading there to capture them. Both of them blinks at each other while staring at their PHS with shock. In their past, they never had this mission, in fact both of them had been grounded in Midgar.

"What's change?,"

"I don't know. But something tell me that if we fail this mission, we can kiss our live goodbye," his friend said while his had quickly tapping the tablet.

"The bikes only around sixty percent finish... do we need to discard the plan?,

"Wait... damn, Turk going to shadow us. Well at least it Cissnei,"

"I'm going to make a Ret-con," he said dryly while accepting the mission. His friend humm agree with him. They have two hour before depart. That's more than enough time to make the drug. Ret-con was one of Avalanche scientist Fuhito creation. It make people to forget certain event when consume it. They found it by accident when raiding what they thought was Hojo lab. Well with a creepy scene, forgive them if they though it belong to Hojo. They keep the formula to themselves and use it to those who recognize them as a Soldier and trying to have revenge at them.

Their mission in Banora was... well, they are a little bit late as Zack already gone. The helicopter suddenly had a trouble and landing miles from the village. It takes them an hour to reach it, so Zack already gone. The good news is the mission is a failure, and it's not their fault. The bad news is they found Genesis there. He watches with amusement as his friend cursing long enough at their situation. While the helicopter wasn't part of their plan, they still use the drug on Cissnei for safety.

"We can't let him stay here. Those Deepground soldier will come to take him,"

"True, but there no place for us to hide him,"

"Buried him?,"

"You really hate him, don't you," his friend quite angry with Genesis in the future. Like he said before, Deepground soldier are bunch of gossip people. That's how they know Genesis role in that mess.

"Eeehhh...," in the end, they kind of buried him with the remnant of the wood around Banora. He leave his PHS that containing info about Deepground at Genesis. Before they could leave Banora, the sound of helicopter make them look up and saw the Deepground logo at helicopter. His friend sighs and looks at him,

"Well fuck,"

They barely escape the Deepground with their life intact. On the bright sight, they manage to avoid the suspicion from the higher up. Seeing Hojo ugly face turns red it just the bonus.

-12345-

They sometime send a message to those two girl in the Slums. It seems Lockheart had meet Aerith and become best friend. Lockheart also had been teaching Aerith a self defense. Well at least she know how to defense herself later.

He slowly tip toeing around Lazard office, silently he sat under the massive table and quickly getting into Shin-ra database. The encounter with Deepground had cause a delay in their plan. At least the first SP set already done. He smile when the command show that he manage to enter Shin-ra database. While their first mission is to save Zack, their secondary mission is to prevent the Falling Plate 7 event. He calmly look as the data quickly filtering into his tablet while keeping and eyes on his PHS, in case some nightshift guard patrolling this area. He is a soldier, not a miracle worker so he knows it impossible to have zero casualties but if he can cut it into half or quarter from the actual number, he gladly accept it. So he make plans and various simulation, if somehow some of those plan and simulation end up on Reeve Tuesti computer, he didn't mind.

The next week, he had sent a code to his crazy uncle, he smirk when his uncle replied back. He asking his uncle to get a mako booster kit from Mideel, foods and start hiding the money that he stealing from Shin-ra. He also asks his uncle to send a message to his mother, looking for a bike enthusiation with no love for Shin-ra. His uncle send a curious replied and he send back,

"I got two bikes to smuggle out of Midgar and stash it's in Kalm," his uncle never replied back but he knew that man was enjoying it. His nephew had join the light side was what he probably said.

* * *

><p><em>They always make sure that nobody <em>_recognizes__ them. Luckily for them, the database containing their information was __destroying__ during Meteorfall. They __simply use__ the identity of the deceased SOLDIER for their new life. But sometime they got the feeling that Cloud Strife knew who they are during their joint mission. They did their best to hide from him, not because they afraid, no... because __every time__ they see the First Tsurugi on his back, all they can see was their decease friend, Zack. And they couldn't help but wait for him to turn around and smile brightly at them before chattering happily at them. The one time they gather their frail courage and visit the church, seeing the Buster Sword stand on the broken arch surround by the pond, it only make their broken hearts feel like been grind to dust. Both of them get out from there quickly as they could and headed toward Seventh Heaven. They end up getting drunk at the corner of the bar, missing the look of understanding from Cloud Strife or how he silently make sure __nobody__disturb__ them. The last thing they know was Zack presence patting them on shoulder and his voice, saying how happy he is as their friend and they should move on before pass out. Typical Zack, even in death he try to cheer up them_

_**"Sorry for the trouble Spikey, could you look after them for a while? Don't worry these two are strong they will bounce back," **_

_**"Sure, not a problem,"**_

_-12345-_

_His grandparents always tell the stories of a clan who fight the Calamity from the skies when he was young. He always hearing it with full attention, captivate with the stories before his attention shift to the __machinery__. As he grow up, he already forgotten those stories only a few snippets from his grandparents. _

_"Cetra is a clan, Ancient is a name to the __chosen__ Cetra, Paladin is knight, serve to protect Ancient," _

_"Those who had awareness usually __connected__ with each other at some point. They can feel if something __happened__ to each other and that including the Paladin," _

_"Those who have these awareness usually have a gifted talent in various area," he may remember those snippet, but he still confuse to its mean. Not when a few hours after his capture, a painful feeling that end up him in sobbing mess, or a few months later an empty feeling that drove him into catatonic shock __happened__ to him. No its was four years later that he truly understood those meaning while he stare down at Marlene Wallace and Denzel Strife. _

_First, he probably a __descendent__ of the people from the Cetra clan. _

_Two, Zack was Paladin and his girlfriend was an Ancient_

_Third, Marlene Wallace had been chose__n__ as the Ancient and Denzel Strife is her Paladin. _

_Fourth, he going to die a painful death, accidently __blurts__ out __that__ info in front of Avalanche. _

_He did not know what happen afterward, because he __runs__ like Bahamut on his tail, literally. But he can see the increase protection surrounding those two, he even spot a few Turks __lingering__ around the Edge. In the end, after his friend persistent nagging, he meet with the Avalanche, Reeve Tuesti__, __Turks and __someone__ from Cosmo Canyon for talk. _

_At least, they postponed his death. Happy thought..._

* * *

><p>He manages to finish the bikes modification at last, entering their sixth month into the past. He even had a moment in his life, testing the bikes at Wasteland. He never had been proud with his creation other than this. The bikes is what he imagine should be. Silent, smooth and easy to ride. For a SOLDIER, that is. He even incorporates a few fail safe with his friend help to make sure they could disable them if someone tries to ride them. Few days later a 'buyer' from Gold Saucer came and begging him to sold both bike. Of course he 'hesitant' first, until they make quite a deal. He sighs dramatically, ignoring the desperate huff from his friend claiming those two bikes are his onetime inspiration. He wouldn't able to create build it again and make them promise to take care of the bikes with love. The 'buyer' nod his head agree before paying him the amount they agree. With Shin-ra money his friend stole... 'borrowing'.<p>

Later that night, he cackles gleefully while sending the very detailed blueprint engine toward two genius and the leader of Cosmo Canyon. Who happened to receive untraceable PHS months ago. Ignoring his friend who flipping at background doing his best to defense the system from Reeve Tuesti, who try to hack. Again, after he receive the message.

All in all, it was a good week, he said it to his friend. His friend simply throws one of the wenches at him.

-12345-

The Turks are getting suspicious at them. Took them long enough. If he was honest to himself, Ret-con Cissnei was the bigger risk they have been doing. But then again, with the state of helicopter and their life in danger, he simply steer them by blaming the Deepground. Now, they back on their shadow, it was subtle, but he can see it. They always get a separate mission and Turks always be their designated driver. It irritating, but they accept that, since both of them are close friend with Zack and in their past, after Zack 'death', their friendship kind of fell apart. They still greeting each other in the hallway, changing a small talk. That's all and now suddenly they become close friend, coincidence with their friend escape. So the Turks become suspicious. Of course Reno tries to make a small talk with them. He snorts... Reno talks, very subtle. Well, he had plans to throw them off from their back, he always have a plans. The problem was to make sure his friend won't kill him when he executes the plans. Oh well, it's not like he going to live after all of this. Might have some fun from this.

He found his friend in the hallway, just get out from the Briefing room, and follow by Tseng. He look around make sure no one except them in the hallway before grab his friend kiss him passionately. He could feel Tseng eyes on them before release his friend. Both of them trying to catch their breath when his friend looks at him. He prays to Minerva that his friend caught up his plan.

"I thought we agree to keep this in our place only," his friend said softly, while caressing his arm. Oh Thank You Minerva!

"Well, you gone quite a while, I've been missing you,"

"I guess we should continue this to our room then," he purrs, ignoring Tseng and Elena who looking at them with wide eyes. He nodded and pulled his friend into elevator. They keep quiet and walk until they reach their room.

"Shiva! I need a mouthwash badly," his friend practically run toward the bathroom and slam the door open.

"Don't remind me," he mutters while going to the kitchen. It will cost them lots of alcohol tonight.

A week later, their shadow vanishes.

Both of them pretend it never happen.

-12345-

Somehow, someone caught their act in the hallway. Before they can hold that person (coughRenocough) the news spread like wildfire among the SOLDIERs. The reaction was unexpected, he never notice it but apparently, they thought the reason he break up from his peers because his friend finally get his shit together and ask him out. They even had a betting pool about when they going out of closet!

"Did you know about this? Wait don't answer that. Of course you notice. You always know about something or another,"

"I heard a rumor, unfortunately they know about me, so they put extra effort to hide it,"

"Liar... really which part of me bent the other way?,"

"Your brain..,"

"Har... har...,"

"But still, this is truly convenient on our part,"

"How?,"

"People won't question us if we going out together. Or taking the day off visiting my mother in Kalm,"

"... I hate you,"

"I know,"

"Remind me to kick Reno ass after this,"

"Absolutely,"

-12345-

They have been debate for a while now, for Aerith either stay here in Midgar or move her to Kalm. If she know that Zack still alive, she truly want to see him. But there's a risk that the Turk may notice her disappearance. Even when they are low on manpower, stalking Aerith was a priority mission. In the he end up visiting Aerith, while tending the flowers, he whisper at her, Aerith look at him with her big brown eyes before answer.

"I'll stay here. Beside, you will bring him to visit me right?," he nodded. He still didn't tell her what they going to do, he only ask her if she like to visit Kalm. Maybe they action had somehow mature some of her ability he mused. He glances at Elena who looking at him with a bright red faced, before turning away from him. He smirks at her before turn back at Aerith, who trying to hide her laugh.

"Something funny?,"

"Nothing," he just looks at her blankly, "Well... Elena told me about you...,"

"About me?," wha... oh... that thing "The hallway thing?,"

"Yes, she seems to be very happy somehow, but the point is, congratulation! I wish both of you happily ever after," Aerith say happily. He smile and sneak a glance at Elena, who trying to stop her nosebleed. He blinks at the scene before shudder... Elena, don't tell me you are... he look again, this time she was grinning lecherously at PHS before turn and look at him. Her eyes widened, when she realize he was looking at him and quickly hide away. He turn back at Aerith who look confuses before shook his head and muttered nothing at her. It's better if she didn't know about that world. Zack will kick his ass if he knew about that.

His friend on other hand, definitely going to kill him.

In that revelation, he truly had forgotten to ask Tifa Lockheart the same. Then again, she is a member of Avalanche, so it quite pointless to ask her.

-12345-

With one month left before the Event, both of them had applied a days off. True to his friend prediction, they both easily were granted without hassle. Both of them couldn't contain their anxious and excitement and it show in their works. Somehow that causing their rumor cement even further. This time both of them aware and blissfully ignore them. They carefully go over their plans, backup plans and their stock. His friend had kept in touch with his uncle. It seems that his uncle is too happy with their rebellious state, had bought the whole infirmary for mako poisoning along with the staff. He only shook his head while his friend face palms himself.

Two week left, they heading toward Kalm.

-12345-

It takes them at least five hour ride, before they reach their designated area. They take a long way to avoid been seen by Shin-ra soldier that crawling the area. And occasionally they can see Turks flying over with their helicopter. After arrive at Kalm he had make a final change to the bikes, he had paint the bikes to blend with surrounding. He decides to put a sidecar to their bike before discard it. It only hampers the bike speed. They remember about Cloud Srife condition and brought a sort of child harness with them. He looks at his friend who brings out binocular and check the surrounding.

"Found anything yet?,"

"Well... there's a soldiers playing hooky over there," he snort, figure his friend would find a blackmail material.

"Let me guess, you know who they are,"

"Yup, your ex-best friend,"

"Really?," his friend nodded. He frowns, another change happen. It seems there's some SOLDIERs mix with the grunts. It never happen before in their timelines "Did you do something?," then again he been capture before he could do anything.

"It's what I don't do... that time, when I got news about Zack, I kind of make a scene at lobby room. You know how some of us think him as legend, so some of them try to revolt. They end up at gunpoint and order to stand down or else," he grimace, nodding in understanding.

"I see the truck... yup... I can see Zack clearly," his friend said with excitement. He quickly starts his bike and look at his long time friend with anticipation.

"Ready?,"

"Always!," and both of them speed toward the truck. This time, they make sure their dear friend had his happy ending. No more regret, no more what if.

By Minerva they will succeed even they had to pay with their own life!

* * *

><p>Epilogue - Four years later<p>

He sat in corner of the Seventh Heaven nursing his drinks while watching the scene in front of him. The groom, Zack is happily dance with the bride Aerith who blushing happily. Cloud Strife look at them amuse before asking Tifa Lockheart to dance. He can't believe how much different this Cloud Strife with the one he know. That one had been a stoic and serious man. This one is happy, is still hard to see his smile or laugh but you can still see the happiness on his face. And mischief too. The reason he become a loner and shy not because he been bully back home. It because the boys back home terrified with him. They cross the lines and he pay back to them double. He saw it firsthand when the Turks kidnapped Aerith, he and the rest of Avalanche still keep the picture. Who knew Reno could run on that three inch stiletto or Tseng look drop dead gorgeous in Wutai traditional priestess robe. Or the compromise situation Tseng, Reno and Rude had been, on bed. All of that thanks to one Cloud Strife.

He looks at his friend who wobbles slowly toward him. His friend right leg has been badly damage on one of their mission to stop Sephiroth. It will never heal fully, at least he still alive. He simply scoots over and let his friend sit near him.

"What are you thinking about?,"

"Cloud... and the picture,"

"I still think we should give it to Elena,"

"Zack already give it to Cissnei,"

"Really? Damnnn... I want to record their face,"

"Wonder what Rufus think when he see the picture?," he mused. Both of them look each other before burst out laughing. It took them a while to calm down. A few of their friend look at them before continue what they doing. He gently wipes the tear from his face, minding the burn. During the fight with Remant name Loz, that bastard had crush his jaw and burn half his face and torso. His left eye become blind. Even with Aerith healing water unable to undo the injuries. Zack was devastated, but both of them accept it calmly. Frankly both of them never thought they could live long enough beyond saving Zack. Yet they did, if losing a leg and an eye is a price to live, then they gladly give it up.

-12345-

Vincent Valentine watching him like hawk again. He sighs wishing for his helmet to hide his face. He make a face at him and saw he raise one of his eyebrow toward him, he simply rolled his eyes and glare at his friend who snickering.

"He still refuse to let you out of his sight again?,"

"It's all your fault, I'm happy with the way it is, and you had to preach at me,"

"What are you going to do? Wear helmet the rest of your life? Or keep dying that hair of yours?," he only humph at his friend. He was right but that doesn't mean he like it. His mother always says how he inherited his father look. That's why before entering Shin-ra he dyeing his hair, and by becoming SOLDIER he simply using the helmet to cover his face, therefore during their mad chase toward Sephiroth, he completely forgot about the hair, while still keeping the helmet. It was during their fight with WEAPONS, while protecting Yuffie that his helmet comes off. His black with faded blond fell and frames his face similarly like Vincent Valentine. The suspicious continue when he pull out the gun and shoot at the WEAPONS like him before being crush by said WEAPONS. When he woke up, he hole up in his rooms refuse to come out until his friend break the door open and start nagging at him. He finally giving in and talk to Vincent. Ever since then that man always hovering near him. As revenge he tells Aerith about his friend status as a descendent of Cetra.

* * *

><p>They might save Zack but bad thing still happen. Sector 7 plate still falling although the casualty is less than before. Meteorfall still happen but instead of week for Holy to active, it takes half the time. With their help, Aerith manage to master her limit break and cure the Geostigma before it gets worse. The fight with Remnant and Sephiroth comeback still happen but the Deepground never hapenend. It seems Genesis had taken an action and destroys the lab during Meteorfall. Marlene and Denzel still awake their ability. At least this time they had none of those death threats. Yes, there are few hardships to go through but at least, they have done their best to do it.<p>

"Well then my dear Luxiere, would you honor me with a dance?," holding a cane on his left hand he held his right hand toward his friend grinning mischievously.

"It will be an honor, my dear Kunsel," he accept his friend hand and slowly they dance, both of them can hear the squeal from Yuffie, Elena and Cissnei before breaking up and stole Aerith and Tifa for a dance, ignoring the indignant and spluttering voice behind them. Yes life is good, and this time they will truly enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Extra note:<p>

Kunsel and Luxiere past life : Just like Zack said, they did accept that he already gone, they have time to deal with it. Unlike Cloud who end up with PTSD and Geostigma. But sometimes it become too much and they always end up at Seventh Heaven, getting drunk until they pass out. And they kind live recklessly which worried Reeve Tuesti who happened to be their current boss and in extent Cloud. When be present with time travel theory and method, both of them simply grab it. Hence the lots-of-hole-in-plan-than-cheese.

Time travel method : Eehh... I honestly have no idea, Minerva, Aerith and Lifestream (boring and overused), Time Materia mishap (Sinnatious ideas, so no) anything can happen I guess. The important thing is, both of them think they be given second change in exchange with their life. So both of them believe they going to live long enough only to save Zack.

Vincent and Kunsel relationship : Awkward doesn't cover it. For the first few month, Vincent keep following around and try to help him with his injuries, it end up with Kunsel shooting at him. That almost scaring Zack to death. But it backfired, Vincent was proud with his shooting skill, it always come up when he and Veld having a drinking session much to Kunsel embarrassment. It slowly is getting better for the next years. But still...

Genesis and Deepground : The info that Kunsel give it to Genesis, he modified a little bit, he know about Genesis fixations on Goddess, so there a few tidbit that implying what they doing are harm to the Goddess. Genesis takes bait and waits a right moment to destroy the Deepground. The WRO and Avalanche only found out the mass destruction years later.

Kunsel, Luxiere and Deepground : They have no love toward them, in their timelines, they stay away from surviving Tsviets, they know Cloud had let Shelke stay with him, but they simply ignore her. When the news of destruction and mass death of Deepground, they happily told the rest who do it. They didn't bother to comfort the distraught Dr Shalua Rui about Shelke. However in the report, some soldier said they saw a young girl follow Genesis around like a lost chocobo.

The Cetra Clan : Inspire by Doctor Who tumblr

Not all Gallifreyans are Time Lord, Time Lord is a Rank, Gallifreyan is a species.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
